Tellan Altru'ar
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Ice Island – Maze (AR1009 – 898.595) |relatives = |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = Retrieve Shandalar's Cloak |level = 13 |hit_points = 54 |strength = 11 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 7 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 80 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Missile Weapons +++ Small Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 14 |morale = 9 |breaking_point = 6 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = * Open locks: 70 * Find traps: 70 * Pick pockets: 50 * Move silently: 99 |natural_ac = 0 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 6 |s_v_wand = 6 |s_v_polymorph = 6 |breath = 10 |s_v_spell = 7 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Magic Missile ×6 Horror, Melf's Acid Arrow, Mirror Image Dispel Magic, Lightning Bolt ×3, Skull Trap Confusion, Minor Globe of Invulnerability |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = |items = |ai_scripts = SHOUTDLG.bcs (override) MAGE7.bcs (race) FOLLOW.bcs (general) WTARSGT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 3000 |gold = 78 |items = Dart +1 ×20, Dart +1 ×20 |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = TELLAN.cre }} Tellan Altru'ar, the self-appointed shining light of Tethyr,Tellan's dialogue is – as many others – trapped on the Ice Island in Tales of the Sword Coast. After a short dialogue, Tellan usually attacks the party, unless Gorion's Ward asks him for assistance in the battles to come and offers to take him with them when they leave this place. Gameplay * Tellan is protected from normal missiles for one hour, every time the area is loaded. * Actually there is no possibility to take him with you when teleporting from the island: ** In the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, he simply will stay where you left the area. (There's a dialogue option with Shandalar after returning: "… There are people still trapped on that island.") ** The Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition expands Tellan's dialogue by demanding to give him Shandalar's Cloak – if talked to after having obtained it – and then turning hostile. * Also he won't assist the party in any fight – he just follows the leader, and it isn't always easy to keep him in line of sight in those narrow and contorted paths for making this work. Trivia * A single level 5 spell is written in Tellan's Mage Book, though not memorized: Cloudkill. * He carries some items with no inventory slots assigned, thus can't use and drop them: ** Leather Armor +1 ** Dagger +2, Longtooth ** Sling +1 with 10 bullets +1 and 10 bullets +2 – Though he clearly speaks of his darts Bugs *Though Tellan is encountered in this prison where obviously only mages on some teleport trip get trapped, and he definitely has learnt and is able to cast spells, he technically isn't a mage but a thief. * In addition to this, he's also of the human race in the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. References Category:Gnomes Category:Thieves Category:Bugs